Hikari no Sonshitsu
by DemonSmirk
Summary: "Apa yang salah? Hal-hal terindah dalam hidupku terhapuskan satu per satu. Aku masih bisa mengingat bagaimana manis dan hangatnya keluarga Fugaku Uchiha yang dulu, sebelum semuanya berubah. Kegelapan kini merambati keluargaku perlahan... Melunturkan cahaya terang, menghapuskan kenangan indah, mencoba menyeretnya ke dalam jurang kehancuran." For Family Spring Event 2012


Chapter 1: **Families**

**c1 Summary**: Aku beruntung menjadi putra bungsu dari sebuah keluarga kecil nan harmonis yang tiap harinya diisi dengan canda tawa, keluarga Fugaku Uchiha. Meski aku tidak suka dengan beberapa peraturan keluarga besarku (Uchiha), tapi aku tak begitu ambil pusing. Karena kejengkelanku itu tidak sebanding dengan kebahagiaan yang ku dapat... Ibu yang cantik dan lembut, Ayah yang tegas namun tetap perhatian, dan _Nii-san_ yang sangat menyayangiku walaupun dia tidak terlalu ekspresif. Hingga akhirnya hari itu tiba... Dua tahun yang lalu aku mulai merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh di keluargaku, rasanya tak sehangat dulu. Semua itu kini semakin nyata dan terbuka, pertengkaran sudah menjadi aktivitas rutin Ayah dan Ibu. Rasanya seperti kehilangan setengah dari cahaya hidup, redup. Apa dia sama sekali tidak bisa mengingat semua kenangan manis kita dulu? Apa dia benar-benar melupakannya? Apa dia lupa juga kalau dia mempunyai aku? Tak peduli kah dia pada perasaanku yang hancur perlahan selama dua tahun ini?

Aku sudah tidak tahan, tapi aku harus...  
Demi Ibu...

* * *

.

.

.

a Family Naruto's FanFiction

-_**Hikari no Sonshitsu**_-

By DemonSmirk

FSE '12

.

.

.

_"...Family is not just those who give birth and take care of us since childhood._  
_It also not only people who have blood relations with us..."_

.

.

.

**Caution**: Naruto and all characters' belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

I**t's possible to**: OOC, Typo(s), Untidy, Simple, Uninteresting, Tedious, Etc.

Just read and enjoy it...!

.

.

.

* * *

_**#Sasuke POV**_

"Apa kau menanggapku bodoh? Beberapa bulan ini kau selalu pulang malam dengan alasan banyak pekerjaan yang harus kau selesaikan, memangnya apa posisimu di perusahaan sampai-sampai kau harus bekerja siang dan malam?" suara wanita itu terdengar kian lirih di telingaku, membuatku tahu air mata sedang menetes dari matanya walaupun aku tidak melihatnya secara langsung.

"Apa kau sudah tak mempercayaiku? Menjadi direktur utama di perusahaan keluargaku bukanlah hal yang mudah, aku mempunyai beban yang sangat berat!" jawab seorang lelaki yang tengah menjadi lawan bicaranya dengan nada yang lebih tinggi.

"Aku tahu itu, tapi aku juga tidak bodoh. Aku menanyakan segala aktivitasmu di kantor kepada asistenmu, dan dia bilang kau tidak pernah lembur di kantor. Jadi, dimana dan dengan siapa kau menghabiskan waktumu?!" wanita itu tak mau kalah, dia semakin meninggikan nada bicaranya.

_**Plak!**_

Tak ada lagi pembicaraan diantara mereka... yang terdengar hanyalah suara tangis yang coba ditahan oleh ibuku. Ya, mereka yang bertengkar tadi adalah Ibu dan Ayahku. Aku tahu sekali apa yang terjadi di luar sana meskipun aku tak melihatnya secara langsung.

Sudah 2 tahun ini aku merasa tidak ada lagi kehangatan dalam keluarga Fugaku Uchiha. Tidak ada lagi sebuah keluarga yang selalu duduk bersama di ruang makan untuk sekedar sarapan pagi dan makan malam, tidak ada lagi keluarga yang pergi pergi piknik setiap bulan, tidak ada lagi kata-kata _"Jadilah murid berprestasi di sekolah, maka kau akan diakui oleh Uchiha."_ yang disertai senyuman Ayah di pagi hari sebelum aku berangkat sekolah. Semua telah berubah... benar-benar berubah.

Hari demi hari berganti, keadaan keluargaku terasa semakin memburuk. Ayah sangat sering pulang malam, bahkan pagi. Rumah hanya tempat parkir yang hanya ditinggalinya beberapa jam saja, tak jarang dia pulang dengan bau alkohol yang tercium sangat kuat dari mulutnya.

Ibuku adalah wanita terhebat... seberapa sakitnya dia, seberapa sedihnya dia, dia tidak pernah menunjukannya padaku. Dia selalu memberiku senyuman hangat yang kata orang-orang mirip dengan senyumanku, dialah orang yang sangat kucintai. Dulu, aku hampir tak pernah melihat ataupun mendengar tangisnya karena Ayah selalu memperlakukannya dengan baik. Tapi sekarang, hampir setiap hari aku mendengar tangisnya saat mereka bertengkar.

Ingin rasanya aku membela Ibu di saat seperti ini, tapi aku tahu hal itu bukanlah yang diinginkan olehnya. Yang dia inginkan adalah, aku tidak pernah mendengar ataupun melihat semua kejadian ini, dan itulah yang selalu aku lakukan. Aku pergi ke kamar saat mereka bertengkar dan aku tidak pernah berkomentar atau bertanya apapun tentang kejadian-kejadian itu pada ibu, aku hanya membaca komik dan mendengarkan lagu lewat _earphone_. Benar-benar konyol, pura-pura tak melihat apa yang sebenarnya terlihat, pura-pura tak mendengar apa yang sebenarnya terdengar.

Aku tak tahu sampai kapan aku bisa bertahan di rumah ini. Aku bertahan untuk Ibuku, tapi tak jarang aku merasa tidak tahan dengan semuanya.  
Sampai kapan aku harus bertingkah bodoh dan lemah seperti ini... membiarkan Ibuku disakiti oleh Ayah yang selalu menjadi kebanggaanku, dulu.

_"Sampai kapan kau akan terus berdiri di balik tameng Ibumu, bodoh!_" gumamku dalam hati sembari mencoba menjepit kepalaku diantara bantal yang kulipat, menenangkan pikiran dan menutup mataku perlahan.

* * *

.

.

.

_"...Family is a starting line when we will start the adventure in our wider world,_

_we learn about the basics of many life scienses that we must learn._

_That's way we should not try to underestimate it..."_

_._

**_-Hikari no Sonshitsu-_**

.

.

.

* * *

#Normal POV

Mentari telah menampakan sinarnya, menembus lapisan kaca dengan tralis hitam yang terbentang diantara sisi-sisi bingkai jendela di belakangnya, menciptakan kehangatan yang menyebar ke seluruh sudut ruangan bernuansa biru tua dan sedikit sentuhan putih susu sebagai pemanis. Remaja berambut raven yang masih terbaring dengan nyenyak itu perlahan membuka kelopak matanya. Kini _onyx-_nya menangkap sebuah pemandangan indah yang melegakan hatinya, senyuman yang terlukis di wajah sang Ibu yang kini sedang berdiri di depan tempat tidurnya.

"Ayo Sasuke_-kun_, jangan sampai kau kesiangan..." ucap wanita berparas cantik itu dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Ya." lelaki bernama Sasuke itu juga menampakan senyumannya, singkat namun membuat wajahnya terlihat semakin tampan.

"Hari ini ada jam olahraga, kan? _Kaa-san_ sudah menyiapkan buku pelajaran dan baju olahragamu dalam tas." wanita itu mengulurkan tangannya, bermaksud untuk membuat sang anak bangkit dari tempat tidurnya.

"Kau tidak perlu repot-repot melakukannya untukku, _Kaa-san_. Aku sudah besar sekarang." Sasuke menerima uluran tangan sang Ibu lalu bangkit dari tempat tidurnya.

"Bagiku kau akan selalu menjadi anak kecil, Sasuke Uchiha." Wanita itu mengacak-ngacak rambut Sasuke pelan. "Cepat mandi, aku akan menyiapkan sarapan untukmu."

.

_"Tomato pancake, Sir ?"_ ucapnya ala-ala _waitress._

_"Yes, please."_ Sasuke membalas candaan ibunya sembari menampakan senyuman hangatnya.

Mikoto keluar dari kamar Sasuke, meninggalkan sang anak yang kini tengah berdiri di depan cermin besar yang terpampang di dinding.

"Baiklah Sasuke, errr... Uchiha. Kita akan memulai kegiatan yang sangat membosankan itu hari ini." ucapnya pada bayangan dirinya yang terlukis di cermin sebelum akhirnya bergegas ke kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Sementara di ruang makan kediaman keluarga Fugaku Uchiha , seorang wanita bermata _onyx_ berdiri di sisi meja makan dengan tangan yang sibuk menuangkan selai tomat diatas sebuah pancake yang telah tersaji di atas piring. Ini adalah menu favorit sang anak sejak kecil. Sesekali Mikoto tersenyum saat mengingat kenangan masa kecil anak bungsunya itu.

_"**Kaa-can... nani o chitelu desh ka**?" tanya anak lelaki berumur 4 tahun kurang yang tiba-tiba muncul itu sembari menarik-narik bagian bawah celemek yang dipakai ibunya._

_Wanita yang sedang memasak kue untuk bocah lelaki yang menarik celemeknya itu mau tidak mau harus menghentikan kegiatannya sebentar. Ia mematikan kompor lalu berjongkok di hadapan Sasuke untuk menyesuaikan tingginya dengan sang anak, "Kenapa Sasuke-**kun** ada disini, hm? **Kaa-san** sedang membuatkan kue yang enak untuk Sasuke-**kun** dan Itachi-**niisan**..." ucapnya sambil mengelus rambut bocah itu dan tersenyum manis kearahnya._

_Bocah itu terdiam dengan** innocent face-**nya sejenak, sebelum akhirnya kembali membuka mulutnya lagi, "Kue?" tanyanya dengan wajah yang sudah berubah menjadi **mupeng mode** itu._

_Mikoto mengangguk tanda iya. Bibir Sasuke membentuk lengkungan lebar yang membuatnya semakin terlihat manis._

_"Sekarang bisakah **prince** Sasuke kembali ke ruang keluarga dan menonton film bersama **Otou-san** dan Itachi-**nii** lagi?" tanya Mikoto._

_"**Iie**..." Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya mantap, hal ini membuat Mikoto sedikit bingung, dia tidak terbiasa untuk tidak mengikuti apa yang anaknya inginkan._

_"Kue apa yang **Kaa-can** buat?" tanya Sasuke sembari melompat-lompat kecil beberapa kali, berusaha melihat kue buatan ibunya yang ada diatas wajan **pancake**, namun usahanya tidak membuahkan hasil karena ukuran tubuhnya masih sangat pendek untuk bisa mencapai tempat dimana wajan itu disimpan, akhirnya dia menyerah dan tidak melompat lagi._

_Mikoto yang sedari berdirri sambil terkikih melihat tingkah lucu Sasuke spontan menutup mulut dengan sebelah tangannya ketika dia melihat Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan tatapan **"Kenapa kau malah menertawakanku? padahal aku cape setengah mati, cepat perlihatkan kuenya!"**_  
_Bukannya takut, Mikoto menutup mulutnya justru karena dia mencoba menahan tawanya kala melihat Sasuke berusaha menampilkan ekspresi marahnya dengan cara menatap Mikoto tajam ditambah mengerutkan dua alis dan sedikit memanyunkan bibir mungilnya. Wajah imut dan **innocent**-nya semakin menggemaskan._

_"**Yare yare**... kenapa Sasuke-**kun** menatap ratu-ku seperti itu, hm? Apa kau mau mencoba untuk melukainya eh,** shinobi Konohagakure**? Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyentuhnya sedikitpun." ucap Fugaku yang tiba-tiba muncul dan menghampiri Mikoto serta Sasuke sambil mencoba meniru adegan yang sering dilihatnya saat Sasuke dan Itachi bermain ninja-ninjaan dan berperan layaknya salah satu toko ninja dalam animanga favorit mereka yang sedang populer di seluruh penjuru dunia._

_"**Ano**... tidak seharusnya kau melakukan ini di hadapan anak kita..." protes Mikoto dengan pipi yang memerah saat Fugaku memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang._

_"Biarkan saja, kau kan ratu-ku... aku harus menjagamu dari **missing-nin** yang ada di hadapanmu ini!" bantah Fugaku sambil berseringai lembut dan mempererat pelukannya. Dia sengaja ingin membuat Sasuke yang memang sering cemburu jika melihat ibunya lebih dekat dan lebih perhatian kepada Itachi maupun Fugaku itu kesal, dan nyatanya usahanya itu berhasil. Sasuke yang sejak awal sedang kesal kini terlihat sudah tidak tahan lagi, matanya sudah berkaca-kaca._

_Mikoto yang menyadari hal itu pun langsung melepaskan tubuhnya dari pelukan Fugaku dan memeluk tubuh mungil Sasuke yang berdiri di hadapannya, "Hmmm, aku lebih memilih untuk diculik oleh **missing-nin** yang tampan dan gagah ini daripada bersama lelaki tua seperti dia." candanya._

_Sasuke menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Fugaku tanpa sepengetahuan Mikoto yang sedang berada dalam posisi membelakangi Fugaku. Lelaki itu tertawa kecil sembari menggaruk-garuk kepala belakangnya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal._

_"Oukey, kalau begitu belitau aku kue apa yang **Kaa-can** buat, atau **Kaa-can** akan aku hanguskan dengan **Amatelacu**-ku..." ancam Sasuke yang meniru tokoh ninja favoritnya. Dia memang masih berumur 4 tahun, tapi seringkali dia bertindak seperti orang yang sudah dewasa, atau tepatnya bertindak sok dewasa. Mungkin karena dia terlalu banyak menonton Crayon Sinchan, Doraemon, dan animanga lainnya yang sebenarnya bukan diperuntukan bagi anak seumur Sasuke._

_Mikoto melepaskan pelukannya dari Sasuke, "**Nani**? Bukankah itu api hitam yang tak akan pernah padam? Kejam sekali Sasuke-**kun** pada **Kaa-san**... Baiklah baiklah, **Kaa-san** akan beritahu kue apa yang **Kaa-san** buatkan untuk Itachi-**nii** dan Sasuke-**kun**..." katanya pura-pura pasrah._

_"**Nande**?" tanya Mikoto bingung melihat Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya lagi padahal dia sudah mengatakan akan memberitahu Sasuke tentang kue yang membuatnya penasaran sedari tadi._

_"Kue itu **Kaa-can** buatkan untuk Casuke-**kun** dan Itachi-**niican**." jawabnya singkat._

_"Bukankah tadi **Kaa-san bilang** seperti itu?" tanya Fugaku ikut-ikutan._

_Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dengan kelopak mata yang tertutup, "**Kaa-can** bilang kue itu dibuat untuk Itachi-**niican** dan Casuke-**kun**, bukan untuk Casuke-**kun** dan Itachi-**niican**." ucapnya setelah membuka kelopak matanya lagi._

_"**Kami-sama**... anak ini benar-benar membuatku gemas...!" gumam Fugaku dengan suara yang sengaja dikencangkan sambil menggaruk kepala dengan cepat layaknya orang frustasi._

_Mikoto terkikih geli, namun dia cepat-cepat menghentikan kesenangannya itu karena dia harus segera memenuhi janji yang ia buat untuk memberitahu pada Sasuke tentang kue tadi sebelum bocah lelaki itu kesal lagi._

_Akhirnya Mikoto menjelaskan kepada Sasuke bahwa kue yang dia buat adalah panekuk yang sudah sering dia buatkan untuk Sasuke dan Itachi, hanya saja dia membuat inovasi baru dengan cara mengganti topingnya dengan selai tomat, karena Sasuke sangat menyukai tomat._

_"Waaah, **Kaa-can** hebat... Casu halus belitahu Itachi-**niican** tentang kue umm..."_

_"**Tomato pancake**..." ucap Fugaku membantu Sasuke yang sudah beberapa kali kesulitan mengucapkan nama kue itu._

_"**Tou-can** pintal... ayo **Tou-can** kita kacih tau Ita-**niican**!" Sasuke menarik tangan Fugaku untuk bergegas ke ruang keluarga, tempat dimana Itachi berada._

_"**Nii-can**... **Nii-caaan**..." Sasuke berlari menjauhi dapur dengan masih memegang tangan Fugaku yang menjaganya agar tidak terjatuh._

_Sementara itu, Mikoto yang masih berdiri di dapur segera menghidupkan kompor yang sudah cukup lama ia matikan dan kembali memasak **Tomato Pancake**-nya._

_._

_"**Nii-can! Nii-caan! Uuuft, Nii-caaan!**" sayup-sayup Mikoto masih bisa mendengar teriakan kesal Sasuke yang sepertinya tidak mendapat respon dari Itachi, dia pasti asyik membaca manga di hari libur seperti ini._

_"**Kiite kudacai**!" teriak Sasuke, lagi._

_"Hn," kali ini suara Itachi yang agak terdengar oleh Mikoto, dan seperti biasanya dia berbicara dengan sangat singkat._

_"**Kaa-can** bikin kue yang balu buat kita!" nada bicara Sasuke kini terdengar antusias, dan sepertinya dia berharap kakaknya memberikan respon yang sama._

_"Tch, hanya kue saja kau berisik sekali. Memangnya kue apa?" jawab Itachi datar._

_"**Ano**... nama kue-nya To-... To..." Sasuke mencoba menyebutkan nama kue yang ibunya sebutkan._

_"To?" jawab Itachi menunggu Sasuke menyelesaikan kalimatnya._

_"**Ano**..." Sasuke mulai panik karena dia lupa nama kue yang menurutnya ribet itu._

_"To... emm.. To... To..."_

_"To-emm-to-to? Cih, nama kue macam apa itu?" ledek Itachi yang mengetahui kalau adiknya sedang panik. Meski Sasuke sering bertindak sok dewasa, dia tetap balita, jadi bukan satu hal aneh jika dia akan kesulitan mengucapkan kata yang rumit dan asing, bahkan menyebutkan huruf "R" saja masih lebih mirip "L"._

_"**Iie.**.. **ano**... To... Too.."_

_Sasuke terus mencoba mengingat nama kue itu sembari tetap mengucapkan "Too" dengan bibir membulat._

_"Too..."_

_"**Tooou-caaan**, belitahu **Nii-can** nama kue-nya!" Sasuke berlari kecil kearah Fugaku yang tengah duduk di sofa yang berjarak sekitar 5 meter dari tempat Sasuke dan Itachi duduk. Seketika terdengar tawa dari mulut Fugaku dan Itachi, Mikoto pun terkikih dibuatnya_.

.

"_Yare_, apa yang _Kaa-san_-ku lamunkan sampai-sampai dari tadi senyum-senyum sendiri, bahkan dia tak menyadari kedatanganku..." suara berat yang diucapkan dengan lembut oleh pria yang kini berdiri di belakang Mikoto dan menyimpan dagunya di bahu sang ibu itu membuat Mikoto bangun dari semua lamunannya.

"Kau mengagetkanku..." jawab Mikoto.

"Kalau _Kaa-san_ tidak segera disadarkan, kapan aku berangkat sekolah... Haha." Sasuke yang sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu memperhatikan ibunya yang asyik melamun bergegas duduk di kursi yang biasanya ia duduki.

Senyum geli tampak di wajahnya kala ia memperhatikan hiasan dari tomat berbentuk hati dan huruf S yang sengaja disajikan bersama dua potong pancake diatas piring yang disodorkan ibunya.

"Kau membuatku mengingat masa-masa saat aku masih di taman kanak-kanak, _Kaa-san_." ucap Sasuke masih dengan senyuman gelinya.

Mikoto terkikih, "jangan banyak bicara, ayo cepat makan dan berangkat. Ini sudah siang."

Sasuke melahap menu sarapan yang sudah dibuat oleh ibunya. Selesai menghabiskan sarapannya, Sasuke pamit pada ibunya lalu bergegas menuju sekolah.

* * *

.

.

.

_"...Do you know what would happen if we build a building without a solid foundation?_

_It may survive, but not for a long time..._

_or it need a lot of improvement to survive longer"_

_._

_**-Hikari no Sonshitsu-**_

.

.

.

* * *

Pagi itu cuaca nampak sangat cerah di Konoha. Orang-orang mulai disibukan dengan aktivitasnya masing-masing. Di sekitar kompleks gedung _Konoha International_ _School_ suara bel sepeda yang dikendarai oleh sebagian siswa _KIS_ silih bersaut, puluhan mobil memasuki gerbang sekolah menuju pintu masuk. Ada yang terus menuju parkiran, ada juga yang hanya menurunkan siswa/siswi berseragam khas _SeniorHigh-KIS_ lalu bergegas meninggalkan lingkungan _KIS_ lagi.

_Konoha International School -KIS-_ adalah sekolah bertaraf Internasional terbaik di Konoha yang terdiri dari tiga tingkatan, yaitu SD, SMP, dan SMA. Disinilah Sasuke menjadi salah satu murid _KIS_ tingkat SMA atau yang biasa disebut _SeniorHigh-KIS_.

Sepeda motor MV Agusta F4 CC berwarna hitam terparkir di halaman parkir sekolah. Helm yang menutupi wajahnya dilepaskan, kemudian ia menuruni sepeda motornya dengan gaya khas-nya yang _cool_ di mata para_ fans_-nya..

.

_**#Sasuke POV**_

Ya, ini adalah sekolahku. Menurutku, tempat ini adalah tempat paling membosankan kedua setelah rumahku sendiri yang ada di posisi pertama. Tempat yang sungguh-sungguh menyebalkan.

Disini diisi oleh orang-orang naif yang selalu mendiskriminasi orang berdasarkan status sosial, tampilan fisik, dan kualitas otak. Siapa yang berasal dari keluarga kaya, berwajah cantik atau tampan, dan pintar, dialah yang akan memiliki banyak teman dan disenangi guru.  
Sedangkan yang dari keluarga biasa, penampilan fisik biasa, atau kemampuan otaknya yang pas-pasan, minimal mereka akan kesulitan untuk mencari teman, maksimal mereka akan menjadi bahan ejekan para golongan atas.

Meskipun aku tidak termasuk mereka yang 'biasa', aku benar-benar tidak suka dengan orang yang selalu memuja-mujaku hanya karena aku tampan dan terhitung pintar disini. Aku selalu berpikir, bagaimana jika mereka semua tahu kalau aku adalah anak dari keluarga Uchiha, khususnya Fugaku Uchiha. Aku yakin mereka akan semakin intens menjilatiku.

Ya, orang di sekolah ini tidak ada yang tahu mengenai nama keluargaku, terkecuali kepala sekolah, guru-guru serta orang-orang yang berkepentingan saja. Tidak aneh, ini adalah tradisi keluarga besarku. Setiap anggota keluarga hanya akan diakui sebagai Uchiha hanya jika mereka menjadi orang yang sukses, sedangkan yang tidak berhasil, mereka tidak akan diakui sebagai Uchiha. Kejam? Memang, inilah keluargaku, keluarga yang konyol dan syarat akan gengsi.

Tapi mungkin, ini hanya untuk memotivasi kami para generasi muda Uchiha agar terus berusaha mempertahankan nama keluarga. Pasalnya, belum ada kasus anggota keluarga yang dikeluarkan dari Uchiha, karena belum ada generasi Uchiha yang gagal. Mungkin juga hal ini untuk mencegah kami agar tidak sombong dengan nama Uchiha sejak kecil, entahlah.

Berlebihan sih, tapi keluargaku memang terkenal di seluruh penjuru Jepang ini, bahkan mungkin Asia atau dunia, jadi jika mereka mengetahuiku sebagai seorang Uchiha, aku akan dikelilingi oleh mahluk-mahluk penjilat menjijikan yang tergiur dengan harta dan kekayaanku.

.

Kita tinggalkan bahasan tentang keluargaku, disinilah aku sekarang, berjalan menuju kelasku dengan teriakan-teriakan histeris yang norak dari para fans wanitaku.

"Sas!" Seseorang yang suaranya sudah tak asing lagi memanggilku dari belakang.

Aku menoleh kebelakang, lelaki berkulit pucat itu tersenyum sok imut sembari menghampiriku.

"Berhentilah memanggilku 'Sas'." Kataku saat ia sudah berada di hadapanku dengan tangan yang menjulur, lalu kami bersalaman khas kami.

Yang satu ini bisa dibilang salah satu teman baikku, namanya adalah Sai. Dia adalah orang yang sangat nyeleneh. Meskipun aku tidak suka dengan orang yang banyak bicara dan suka tebar pesona, tapi entah kenapa aku menyukai orang ini sebagai temanku.

Meskipun dia agak bawel (menurutku dia cukup bawel) dan konyol, tapi jika dia tengah dalam _Serious Mode_ dia akan bersikap seperti lelaki. Dingin, tak banyak bicara, dan berwajah sangar, itu adalah lelaki.

"Besok kita akan bertanding futsal melawan kelas XI.B kan?" Seringai di bibirnya itu membuatku geli.

"Ya, aku sangat tidak menginginkan ini. Kau tahu kan siapa yang akan kita hadapi?" Aku menjawab dengan tanpa mengalihkan pandanganku yang mengarah lurus kedepan sembari berjalan ke kelasku.

"Tentu, mereka selalu mencari gara-gara dan merepotkan." Sai berlagak ala Shikamaru.

Akhirnya aku dan Sai tiba di kelas. Setelah memasuki pintu, kami segera berjalan kearah bangku yang berada di pojok kiri dari kelas kami.  
Benar saja, disana Shikamaru masih tertidur.

Dia adalah satu lagi teman terbaiku. Dia orang yang sedikit bicara, sama sepertiku. Hanya saja dia jauh lebih pemalas dariku, dan dia orang yang sangat hobi tidur.

Kami dijuluki 3o (_Tri Ou_) 3 untuk jumlah kami, dan o untuk _onyx_.  
Bisa dibilang kami cukup populer di sekolah ini. Selain kami mempunyai wajah yang cukup ok, kami juga termasuk 3 siswa terpintar disekolah ini. Kami merebut peringkat 1,2, dan 3 dalam peringkat siswa paling berprestasi. Kami juga memiliki ciri fisik yang agak sama, bermata _onyx_ dan berambut hitam.

Baik, kurasa sudah cukup penjelasan tentang popularitas 3o. Sudah jelas juga kan tentang keadaan 2 keluargaku? Mungkin nanti akan bertambah, atau mungkin juga berkurang...

Jam KBM sudah dimulai.  
See you next chap!  
~Uchiha Sasuke~

* * *

.

.

.

_"...It also will happen to us if we underestimate the role of family..."_

_._

_**-Hikari no Sonshitsu-**_

_**.**_

TBC

.

.

.

* * *

Akhirnya, sanggup juga aku bikin fict genre family ^^

Maaf kalau chap 1 ini singkat dan gak jelas dan I think acak"an,  
Feel'nya juga mungkin belum dapet ya? ^^  
Tapi insyaallah chapter-chapter selanjutnya akan lebih menarik dan agak penuh kejutan [reader: pede banget lo #tendang].

Ada yang bersedia memberi masukan?  
Silahkan review... :-)

Ada yang tertarik ngikutin ceritanya?  
Silahkan di alerts, soalnya tiap update new chapter gak bisa di post di wall event...  
atau bisa ngintip ke akun Fb atau twitter mungkin, *reader: Alibi banget, bilang aja mau promo #gaplok

Oya, Family Spring Event 2012...  
Di dalam fict ini aku mencoba untuk memasukan definisi keluarga menurut opiniku.. "...Family is bla bla bla..."  
Ada mungkin diantara readers dan reviewers yang mau nitip opininya tentang keluarga?  
review dan tinggal sebutkan nama+ opini'nya..  
Insyaallah di chap berikutnya ada, sama namanya juga :D

Thanks for read it, Minna-saaaan~  
Allah bless you :-)

* * *

_**...Curcol Session, You better skip it xD**_

_**Hikari no Sonshitsu**_ adalah fanfiksi bergenre -Family- yang pertama saya tulis. Dari awal saya merasakan bahwa kesenangan saya saat menulis sebuah cerita fiksi adalah ketika saya bisa mengekspresikan rasa cinta, rasa sayang, kerinduan, kesedihan, kepedihan, rasa sakit, dan rasa kehilangan melalui kata demi kata yang saya tuliskan *lebih tepatnya diketik xD*, dan saya pikir hal itu hanya bisa saya temukan ketika saya menuliskan cerita bergenre -Romance-.  
Alhasil, dari sejumlah cerita yang pernah saya tulis *fanfict&yg lain* 98% bergenre -Romance-. Meski ada juga yang bergenre Friendship , Humor, dll , saya pasti memasukan -Romance- sebagai konflik utama *ya pokoknya ga jadi konflik utama juga kadar romance di semua cerita yang pernah aku tulis itu minimal 20%, jadi pasti ada aja barang sedikit juga..*

Fanfiksi ini saya buat dalam rangka ikut meramaikan sebuah event yang diadakan di sebuah jejaring sosial, Family Spring Event 2012. Saya berterimakasih kepada kak **_Arlene Shiranui_** selaku penyelenggara event ini dan makasih juga untuk ***Ehem***_Dis-a_***Ehem*** atau siapapun nama aslinya karena sudah mengundang saya ke event ini. Dan jujur saja, awalnya saya gak tertarik dengan event ini karena saya pikir genre family itu bukan jalan saya. Tapi saya inget sama satu orang ***Ehem**Ehem* **yang sudah bener-bener saya anggap teman, ** *Ehem**Ehem*** pernah bercerita di sebuah status mengenai masalah keluarganya dan dia dengan bercanda bilang kalau dia harap ada satu author yang mau membuatkan fanfict dari kisahnya itu. Kebetulan cerita teman saya itu yaa sedikit mirip sama cerita hidup saya, sampe akhirnya ide cerita untuk fict family ini bermunculan dan saya memutuskan untuk mengikuti event ini untuk TEMAN saya ***Ehem******Ehem***.  
Tapi ada sesuatu yg bikin saya akhirnya merombak ulang ide cerita saya. Selain pengen agak sult ditebak, saya juga udh gak minat dedikasiin fict ni untuk teman saya itu.. bukan karena benci, saya ga benci ko. Tapi takutnya cerita yg dia ceritain ke saya itu bohong... Saya gak mau mengulangi kebodohan saya XP

Oya, saya berterimakasih seperti diatas karena saya sekarang sadar kalo saya bisa ko di genre lain, genre family juga tidak kalah menyenangkan dari romance. *Kalo saja gak pernah dipaksa dgn adanya event ini, mungkin saya gak akan pernah nyoba bikin genre family.*  
Kalo ada yang berpikir saya lebay karena menuliskan semua ini, terserah. Saya hanya berharap suatu saat orang tersebut kebetulan baca fict ini dan dia sadar bahwa dia salah... bahkan bukan hanya saya yg kecewa, ada banyak tmn2 yang lebih kecewa karena mereka sudah menganggap dia lebih dari teman.  
Saya juga gak niat buat cari sensasi dgn nulis ginian. Karena itu jika ada diantara readers yang bersedia mereview fict ini, saya mohon dengan sangat hanya berkomentar seputar fict saja. Daripada review isinya hanya gosip, lebih baik tidak usah review :-)


End file.
